Arrowheads with sharp edges to be used in the hunting of game have been designed for thousands of years. The earliest arrowheads consisted of a sharp stone blade inserted into a slot in the end of a stick arrow. Modern design has changed little as blades are still inserted into slots. Materials and manufacturing technology have been implemented to provide superior strength, sharpness and aerodynamics while increasing the number of blades to take advantage of the increased kinetic energy provided by modern speed bows.
Numerous arrowheads with two separate blades inserted together at right angles by means of interlocking slots have been designed over the years such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,372, issued Oct. 20, 1959 to Neri; U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,542, issued Jun. 26, 1973 to Karlsand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,319, issued Jun. 14, 1977 to Christen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,103, issued Oct. 19, 1971 to Correll and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,868, issued Dec. 17, 1985 to Musacchia discloses broadheads which open an end of the ferrule with right angle slots and clamp interlocked blades with a screw on closure member. While such a design provides strength due to the clamping of blades it also has the inherent flaw in that the opened end of the body deforms when the closure member is applied which makes true and consistent alignment of the arrowhead with the arrow difficult. This deviation in alignment at today's arrow speeds causes planing which is detrimental to accuracy.
The first arrowhead tips were flat narrow "V" spear tips. Due to the sharp narrow point spear tips are still the best in terms of tissue penetration. Chisel tips were invented decades ago and have been appreciated in recent years (i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,330, issued Jul. 1, 1980 to Kosbab) for their durability and bone splitting ability due to their wedge shape. Thus, using either tip is a tradeoff.